Through the Years: Harry and Hermione
by PlatonicPotter
Summary: Because a boy and a girl really can just be friends. A platonic and fluffy missing moments series.
1. Year 1

_**A/N: **__This is my first fic! My goal is to have separate chapters for each of their years at Hogwarts._

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower tired, damp, and muddy after a late night Quidditch practice. Wood had been lecturing the team over Ravenclaw's gameplay for nearly an hour.

Fortunately, Harry didn't run into Filch who he was sure would get onto him for walking around the castle at night, tracking mud everywhere. At last, he arrived at the Gryffindor common room and entered, dismissing the Fat Lady's questioning remarks on his late arrival.

The common room was deserted for the most part except for a few students. Ron was still down at Hagrid's hut helping him feed Norbert. The fireplace was burning brightly against the wall. As soon as the portrait hole had swung open, a bushy brown head on the couch turned his way.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How was practice?"

"Boring," responded Harry. "Wood just went on and on about gameplays nearly the whole time." Harry walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Well, you definitely stink," she said with her nose scrunched up.

"Sorry, I can go shower real quick if you want."

"Oh, no, it's alright actually," Hermione responded with a laugh, and they fell into an awkward silence. Hermione was the first to break it.

"Hey, Harry?" she said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my friend."

Harry turned to look her way and saw that her eyes were starting to well up a bit with tears. "I was just thinking about my life before Hogwarts and how it has changed so much. Before I came here, I didn't expect to make any friends at all. I hated primary school because everyone made fun of me for being a know-it-all, and they weren't joking like the way you and Ron do sometimes."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond having never dealt with girls' or let alone, another person's feelings.

"You know, I felt the same way entering Hogwarts, too," he said looking down sadly at his shoes. "Much of my time at primary school was spent hiding from Dudley and his friends. I never really had a true friend, until now." He gave a small smile to Hermione which she returned back.

"I miss my parents, though," she whispered.

As soon as she the words had left her mouth, a chill went through them both and the color drained from Hermione's face. She looked at Harry, her mouth wide in horror.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. "I - I'm so stupid."

"It's alright, Hermione," he said. Harry half expected himself to feel hurt at the mention of his parents, but in reality, he simply felt indifferent. "It's completely okay for you to miss your parents. In fact, if I was in your shoes, I'd probably feel the same way, too, especially considering you've known them longer than I knew mine," he ended a bit solemnly.

"I suppose so, but it still is quite terrible," she responded.

"I don't need your sympathy, Hermione."

She chuckled and turned to look into the fire. "You know, if you're ever upset or want to talk about anything, I'm here for you, Harry."

Shocked by her statement, Harry turned to look into the fire as well. No one had ever offered him that kind of support in his life before and he felt extremely lucky to have her as a friend.

"Thanks, Hermione."

And the two friends sat watching the fire in peace for a while before their other friend, Ron, appeared, his hand all bloody from Norbert the dragon.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow the fic so you'll get an update when the next chapter is posted. Not sure when that'll be but whenever I get a chance! :)_


	2. Year 2

_**A/N: **__This takes place when Hermione turns into a cat after the Polyjuice Potion._

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry and Ron sat together in the common room one evening working on Potions and Charms homework. Ron was just starting a 3-page essay for Snape that he had procrastinated on the entire week. Luckily for Harry, though, he had already finished his essay yesterday and intended on paying a visit to Hermione in the hospital wing after completing his sheet for Professor Flitwick.

"I don't even know a _single_ antidote! How am I supposed to write this?" Ron groaned.

"I got you," Harry said, dropping his quill with a thud as he finished his Charms homework. He put his stuff away and pulled out his essay for Snape. "You can use mine for reference. Just, uh, don't copy it, I guess."

"Oh, sweet! Thanks, Harry!"

"No problem. I'm going to visit Hermione in the hospital wing if that's okay with you."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Ron replied as he began reading through Harry's essay for ideas.

Harry left the common room and made his way to the infirmary. He entered silently and saw Hermione lying on her bed re-reading what looked to be _Travels with Trolls_ for the umpteenth time.

"You're not reading one of Lockhart's dumb books again, are you?" Harry called out to her jokingly.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione looked up and exclaimed as she put down her book. Her face had lit up with joy at the sight of her best friend.

"It's good to see you, too," he said, walking over and sitting down on the empty bed to her right. "How're you feeling? You look pretty close to normal on the outside from what I can tell."

"Pretty good actually! I'm no longer coughing up fur balls every hour, and Madam Pomfrey says that I should be out in just a couple of days."

"That's good to hear... So is that one of Lockhart's books you're reading _again_?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione responded flatly but she gave it away as she tried to slyly hide the book under the sheets.

"Ha, I knew it!" Harry said making Hermione blush. "Hermione, the guy is an utter fraud, and you know it. His books are terrible, too."

"Harry, have you ever willingly picked up a book in your life?"

"No," Harry scoffed. "Only the required ones back in primary school. Who's got time for reading really?"

Harry knew immediately that he had hit a hard note and instantly regretted speaking. Hermione picked up her book again and opened it at a random page. "Some of us make the time to read," she sniffed.

Hermione heard Harry sigh audibly, and she found herself fighting back tears as she forced herself to keep things together. It was no secret that Hermione loved to read. Even if Lockhart's books were a total scam, she simply enjoyed the action of curling up with a good book and getting lost in it. She didn't understand how reading could be viewed as a chore to anyone. Why was she the only one who recognized the joy of reading and the knowledge and wit that came from it?

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione," Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes, you did," she fired back.

Even after being friends with Harry and Ron for over a year now, she couldn't pretend that their snide comments at her love for reading never hurt her. The two friends sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize how much books mean to you," Harry said quietly.

Hermione paused and quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry too, Harry, for snapping at you," she said. "Do you know why I love books so much?"

"No, why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you already know, I didn't have any friends before Hogwarts so I spent a lot of my time reading. I love books because they let you escape the troubles and stress of the world around you, even if for a brief moment."

"Hm, I probably should've tried that when I was being bullied constantly."

"It's never too late to start, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, Hermione," Harry chuckled.

Hermione smiled. "I guess I can see, though, how reading books aren't for everyone. They do make you a bit antisocial and sensitive," she laughed.

Harry laughed as well and said, "Hermione, you're in Gryffindor for a reason—bravery."

Hermione beamed at him.

Harry stood up and patted her shoulder. "'Night."

"'Night, Harry."

* * *

_Rate and review and maybe leave some suggestions or ideas for future chapters? Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Year 3

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the long delay (been a busy summer), but here's Year 3! This is set somewhere in the middle of PoA after the Firebolt dilemma. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

It was a pleasant spring day, and Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins were spending their Saturday afternoon playing Wizard's Chess and Gobstones outside on the school grounds.

"Checkmate," said Ron.

Harry moved his king and was now trapped on all sides by Ron's knight and queen.

"And that's game!" exclaimed Ron as his queen obliterated Harry's king.

"Aw, shoot," said Harry. "Okay, I think I'm done playing for today. I'm going back to the common room to finish up Trelawney's assignment."

"Just do it tomorrow, Harry."

"Can't, I've got Quidditch practice with the team all afternoon."

"Right, okay, see you later then," said Ron as he turned to join Fred and George's Gobstones game. Harry picked up his bag and headed towards the castle.

He was really looking forward to practice tomorrow as Wood told him that he would be running the team through some new drills that would be perfect for his Firebolt. Upon entering the castle, however, his thoughts about the Firebolt shifted to Hermione. He felt guilty for shunning her away the past couple of months when she only meant it for his safety.

Harry stopped abruptly on the first-floor landing. He decided he would go make-up with her and see how she was doing. He pondered where she might be and set of in the direction of the library first.

It was fairly empty when he entered. He knew Hermione's favorite spot was towards the back corner by a window, and sure enough, when he had passed the last shelf, he saw her sitting alone at a table with a large book open in front of her.

Harry walked slowly up to her as not to startle her.

"Hey," he said hesitantly. Hermione looked up.

She surveyed him for a brief moment with her brown eyes before responding. "Hey."

"Can I sit down?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed audibly as she shuffled her belongings off of his side and said, "I suppose so."

"How's it going?" Harry asked her after sitting down.

"Fine," she responded in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking at him.

"No, it's not. Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about the Firebolt situation. I know you were doing it for my own good and safety. Do you accept my apology?"

Hermione surveyed him again with her brown eyes as if to check whether he really meant it or not. Then, "Apology accepted."

"So, are we friends again?" Harry grinned.

"Alright, Harry, but not with Ron just yet," she smiled.

Harry was glad to see that she was at least back to smiling. "Well, I'll try to talk some sense into him but no guarantees … You know, it's a really nice day outside. Want to go outside?"

"Thanks, Harry, but I really have to finish this chapter by Monday."

"What is it you're reading?"

"Oh, it's over Arithmancy! You really should check it out."

"Er, that reminds me, though. I've got some Divination homework to do." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his parchments over palmistry.

"_Divination_," Hermione scoffed. "What a joke of a class."

"I reckon you're right … _'My dear, you have the Grim!'_" as Harry tried his best Professor Trelawney imitation.

Hermione laughed and followed along, her eyes wide like Professor Trelawney's, "_'Hm, there is something here, something moving … but what is it?'"_

"Loads of fog that's for sure," chuckled Harry. He looked at his Divination homework and read aloud the directions, "'Predict your future and fate through palmistry.' … You know, I'm just going to write the Grim for all of these. I'm sure she'll accept it."

"'_Oh, broaden your mind, Harry. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!'_" Hermione ridiculed.

The two burst out laughing so loud that they didn't even notice Madam Pince suddenly storming towards them.

"This is a _library _— not some kind of Saturday social! I'd like you both to leave. Now."

Hermione was mortified, and Harry spilled his bottle of ink all over his homework in fright. The two friends hastily gathered their belongings and rushed out. They didn't speak until they had turned a corner and were well out of earshot of the librarian.

"Oh, Harry! Whatever are we going to do? I can't believe we just got kicked out!" fretted Hermione as she struggled to shove several books into her bag. "Will she let us back in? Do you think we should apologize, Harry? Harry?"

Hermione turned to see Harry doubling over on a wall trying not to laugh. Harry took one look at Hermione and burst out laughing again.

"Harry! This isn't funny!" Hermione scolded. "What if I can't use the library anymore —"

"What the hell is a _Saturday social?_" sniggered Harry. "You should've seen your face."

"Very funny. At least I wasn't the one who jumped in fright, ruining my homework," smirked Hermione.

Harry looked at the Divination homework in his hand and pondered it. "Actually, this is even better! I'm sure she'll take all of this as dark omens … omens of _death_."

The two friends chuckled as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't realize how much he had missed having Hermione around the past couple of months. Hermione, on the other hand, was wondering when she had become the kind of girl to be kicked out of libraries. Probably the same day that troll nearly killed her, she reasoned, and two boys, who she _couldn't_ _stand_, changed her life.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I still plan on doing all years but it might be a while haha :P_


	4. Year 4

_**A/N: **__pla·ton·ic - adjective - (of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate but not sexual. (from Oxford)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. It suddenly dawned on him that the first task was just over a week away now. A fresh wave of anxiety went through him. He still hadn't figured out the dragons.

He looked over at Ron's bed with annoyance and saw it empty — he had obviously gone down to breakfast already. Harry dressed and went down the spiral staircase into the common room through the portrait hole down the staircases and into the Great Hall. He found Hermione sitting towards the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her.

"Good morning," she said. "Toast?" She pushed the tray of toast and marmalade towards him.

"Thanks," responded Harry grabbing a piece.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Ron sitting with Dean and Seamus towards the end. A sudden surge of anger filled him. Ron was still mad at him and hadn't even bothered asking if he was ready for the first task or not. For all Harry knew, he could probably not be here come next week and only then would Ron feel sorry.

"The stupid nutter." said Harry. "He's acting like a complete dumb —"

"_Harry!_" reprimanded Hermione. "Stop saying things like that! You know very well you both miss each other!"

While this was partly true, Harry felt that it didn't justify Ron's recent behavior whatsoever. "Hermione, the first task is in nine days, and he still hasn't apologized. He knows very well that I could be dead come next Tuesday, and maybe only then he'll regret it." There was a painful silence that followed this, and Harry instantly knew that he'd said the wrong thing.

"No," whispered Hermione. "Don't say that."

Harry noticed that her eyes had suddenly become round with anxiety and tears were starting to well up in them.

"Hermione…"

There was no denying that she was crying now; tears were silently streaming down her face. And then she did something that surprised Harry: she hugged him tightly.

"Never say that again. You're my best friend, Harry," Hermione whispered thickly.

They sat there for a few seconds and only let go of each other when they had started getting some quizzical looks from some nearby Gryffindors. Harry patted Hermione's back and she wiped her face with her robe. They then resumed their breakfast.

"Sorry," she told him shakily as she fiddled with her scrambled eggs.

"What? No, _I'm_ sorry, Hermione!" Harry said. "That really is a terrible thing to say to anyone for that matter, especially your best friend."

"Yeah…"

Just then, the owls arrived in the Great Hall signaling the morning mail. A large tawny owl flew directly towards Harry and dropped a new edition of the _Daily Prophet_ right on top of his bacon and eggs.

"Nice…" said Harry as he scanned the paper. "What do we got here… oh, apparently we're dating according to Rita Skeeter!" he smirked.

"Are we really?" giggled Hermione.

"Yeah, says here, _'Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts … he is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl,'_" he read aloud.

"Oh, that's nice. Let's just hope she didn't see this hug or it might lead her to believe that we're having … _you know what_," she responded, positively laughing now.

"Hey, now…" said Harry folding up the paper, though he found himself chuckling too.

"Oh, Harry, I hate to spoil the moment, but can we please talk about your dragon? It's worrying me a great deal," Hermione said quietly.

Harry sighed and said, "Alright."

"We can figure this out together, Harry, I know we can," she said defiantly. "We're going to get you past that dragon — heck, past the whole tournament, Harry — you're not going to die, I know … or else I don't know what I'll do…" she ended softly.

Harry looked into Hermione's brilliant brown eyes and suddenly felt a surge of courage. "Let's go get that dragon," he said, and the two of them got up and headed straight for the library, determined to find a solution, to find _something_.

Harry wasn't going to die Tuesday.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Next chapter, never! Jk, it'll come but it might be some time. I'm working my way through a re-read of GoF, but getting time to read has been a bit difficult. I'm going to be a freshman in college now, so yeah!_

_Also, I've only gotten two reviews so far, and they've both come from guests. Can I get some more reviews please so I know that there are actual people reading these and that I should continue it? Haha, thanks! :)_


	5. Year 5

_**A/N:**__ Just finished my re-read of OotP a couple weeks ago and working my way through HBP right now. I know it's been ages since the last chapter, but here's a little quarantine content for you!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry walked a short way around the lake, sat down on its bank, sheltered from the gaze of passersby behind a tangle of shrubs, and stared out over the gleaming water, thinking. . . . (Rowling 770)

Grief was dragging him down, the loss of his godfather so raw and fresh inside of him. He couldn't stand it. Two years ago he had just met Sirius and both of them were directly across from here, on the opposite bank, trying to fend off about a hundred dementors together. It didn't make any sense that he could just be gone already.

The sun was slowly falling and he was beginning to feel cold. Behind him, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, fearing it was another student who had come wanting to know more about his battle at the Ministry. He didn't want to be questioned about it at all at this moment.

The footsteps stopped and a figure had sat down on the grass next to him. Hermione had pulled her cloak over the two of them and put her arm around him in comfort. Harry buried his face into Hermione's shoulder and started sobbing quietly, releasing all the emotions he had bottled-up the past day. After what felt like several minutes, he finally calmed down and she let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

"What? What for?" Hermione responded.

"For not listening to you when you had said it was a trap. You were right, but I chose not to believe you and nearly got you all killed for it. If I had just stopped and listened, Sirius would still be alive, I would still have a godfather…"

"Oh, Harry, please don't," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."

Harry couldn't bring himself to a rebuttal and, instead, let the silence fill the space between them.

"Harry, I want you to know that if you ever need anything, we're always here for you. And you don't have to do any of this alone, Ron and I will be right there with you, until the end."

Harry was deeply touched by this but couldn't find a way to respond and allowed them to fall into yet another comfortable silence. It was a good ten minutes before he finally spoke.

"So, how're you feeling, your ribs?" he asked her.

"Me? Oh, I suppose I'm doing alright. They still ache a bit, but they're a lot better and Madam Pomfrey said I was cleared to leave the hospital wing."

"That's good to hear," he said smiling slightly at her. Harry was extremely grateful for her company. "Thanks a ton, Hermione." She smiled back and dropped her head on his shoulder.

The two friends sat at ease together watching the sunset across the lake before darkness soon encompassed them, forcing them to return back to the castle.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave a review if you can!_


	6. Year 6

_**A/N:**__ I'm back! Okay, so this isn't exactly canon, per se, but I could still see something like this fitting in. Inspired by the movie, with some parts coming from the book. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall shouted over the rummaging. "Don't forget — three full pages on the Principles of Rematerialisation — due by Monday!"

Lavender made her way towards Ron and hooked his arm, giggling. "Come on, Won-Won!" Harry turned to see Hermione stalking off. Having no wish to stay behind with Ron and Lavender, he caught up with her in the crowding corridor, bumping his arm on her so as not to startle her.

"Where're you headed to?" he asked even though he already knew.

"The library," she responded. "I really think we ought to get a head start on that Transfiguration essay, Harry. Especially with what's happening this weekend."

Slughorn's Christmas party was this Friday, and Harry still hadn't found a date to take yet, part of it due to that he didn't really feel like going in the first place.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked him.

"What? Oh, alright," he sighed, agreeing, and walked with her to the library. They entered and found an empty table near the back by a window.

"So," he said, hesitating before asking. "Are things still distant between you and Ron?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean _Won-Won_?"

"Hermione, can't you just — ?"

"No, I can't," she said flatly. "Besides, he's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less." Harry silently thought to himself that Hermione certainly did care very much about the matter, more than she wanted to admit. She went on in her high-pitched ramble, "Was under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. But now, given the circumstances, I'm going to have to make other arrangements."

"Really? Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Um, well, I thought about asking Cormac McLaggen or Zacharias Smith," she said blushing.

"_You're considering McLaggen and Smith_?" said Harry, revolted. "You're out of your mind."

"I thought it'd annoy Ron the most," she said dispassionately.

There was a pause in which Harry pondered in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind, "Hm, I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends, of course" he added.

"Oh, that'd be lovely, Harry!" she exclaimed.

"But just promise me one thing," he said, grinning. "You're not to act like Lavender at all just to try and annoy Ron."

She laughed, "Oh, alright, fine."

The rest of the afternoon passed amicably with the two working on their essays while discussing what Slughorn might have in store for his Christmas party.

• • •

Friday arrived and found Harry and Ron sitting for dinner in the Great Hall before the party. A long way along the table, Hermione was sitting alone, playing with her stew. Harry noticed Ron looking at her furtively.

"You could say sorry," suggested Harry bluntly.

"What, and get attacked by another flock of canaries?" muttered Ron. There was a slight pause and he asked, "Who are you going to the party with by the way?"

"Uh, I can't tell you," Harry responded.

"Why not?"

"I think she told me not to."

But Ron did not seem to have heard; Lavender had just arrived with Parvati. Squeezing herself in between Harry and Ron, Lavender flung her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hi, Harry," said Parvati who, like him, looked faintly embarrassed and bored by the behavior of their two friends.

"Hi," said Harry. "How're you? You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out of it for the time being," said Parvati. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since . . . Oh, hi, Hermione!"

Parvati positively beamed. Harry looked around and saw that Hermione was beaming back, if possible even more brightly.

"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good. . . . You're going, aren't you? Who are you going with?" There was a slyness to her tone that hinted that she didn't believe that Hermione had managed to find a date.

"Oh, I'm going with Harry." She bestowed a smile on Harry, full of warmth and affection, and he smiled back.

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. "_What?_" he blurted out, forgetting that he wasn't quite on speaking terms with her.

Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything. Instead, she placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in closer to him.

"I'll meet you in the common room at eight o'clock, okay?" she asked.

"You bet," Harry answered and she squeezed his shoulder slightly.

"Great!" Hermione said brightly. "Well, bye, Parvati. Got to go and get ready for the party." Then she smiled at Harry again. "See you in a bit, Harry."

She then leaned in again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione —" said Harry disapprovingly, suddenly realizing what she was up to. But she was already passing the doors leaving the Great Hall.

Harry glanced at Ron's reddening face and said, "Er, the kiss was all her, not me. I told her I wasn't going to put up with this, but, evidently, she couldn't resist. And there's nothing but friendship between me and Hermione for what it's worth."

• • •

Harry arrived in the common room at eight o'clock that night. Ron was staying up in the dormitory sulking. He found Hermione sitting in her favorite chair near the fireplace and she stood up as he approached her. She was wearing an elegant, scarlet party dress.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks, you too!" she replied, smiling.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked, noticing an increasing amount of onlookers.

"Oh, yes," she said happily.

They climbed out of the portrait hole one after the other and made their way down to Slughorn's office where the party was being held. "Was all that really necessary at dinner by the way?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

She blushed profoundly, matching the color of her dress. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she muttered, staring at the ground.

"Thought so," Harry said, smirking at her as they descended the staircase. "You know, I wonder what Slughorn's going to say when he sees us two. Probably something like: _'Oho! Harry, m'boy! And Miss Granger! My two favorite students together! Oh, how wonderful!'"_ Harry said, imitating Slughorn's booming voice.

And the two friends laughed hysterically non-stop all the way to Slughorn's office.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Stay safe! And leave a review, maybe? :)_


	7. Year 7

_**A/N: **__I finally finished my (long) re-read of the series a couple weeks ago and have slowly been getting around to reading some fanfiction again! Hope you enjoy this last chapter from Deathly Hallows!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry sat at the entrance of the tent keeping watch. It was a cold, gloomy morning but the sun was slowly starting to rise and small traces of light were able to escape the pockets of clouds, making it quite a beautiful site. Yet, despite this, he still felt depressed — hopeless. The stupid locket dangling from his neck was still not destroyed and there were still three other Horcruxes out there. He was famed as the Chosen One, destined to save the Wizarding World, but here he was, camping in the middle of nowhere, feeling more lost than ever before.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard some shuffling behind him coming from inside the tent. Harry figured Hermione had just woken up from her fitful sleep to come take over the watch. Sure enough, a few moments later, she pulled open the flap of the tent and stepped outside. She had two steaming cups of what he assumed was tea in her hands.

"Hello," she said, handing over a mug to him. He tried smiling back at her but he came out more of a grimace. The muscles in his face felt oddly stiff having not used them in several months. She returned the small smile and lowered herself to the ground next to Harry.

Hermione reached inside the tent flap behind her and pulled out an empty glass jar lying near the entrance. The next moment, she had conjured bright blue flames from her wand inside the jar and placed it in the middle of both of them. The extra warmth was so refreshing and Harry felt a rush of gratitude for her.

"Thanks," he murmured.

A sigh, followed by some shuffling, and then an arm snuck around his waist as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

This time, Harry sighed deeply. "We're getting nowhere, Hermione. What's even the point of all this? I'm the one who's supposed to have the answers but I don't. I'm the one who's supposed to save the Wizarding World but I can't."

Hermione's other hand reached out in front of him and tugged at the chain around his neck, snatching the Horcrux away. She tossed it out onto the ground in front of them.

"We will find a way, Harry. We will figure out how to destroy these things. I have faith in you. We can save the Wizarding World — we will."

Harry twisted his neck a bit to have a better look at her face. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and red as they usually were nowadays and had bags underneath them — she definitely looked as though she had not slept properly for weeks, which was quite true for both of them ever since Ron had left. Hermione had never complained once, though, and had always stayed by his side, something of which Harry realized he took for granted sometimes.

"Thanks for sticking around, Hermione. Really."

Hermione lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. She then leaned in and kissed the side of his head. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and, this time, wrapped both her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for being my best friend, Harry," she whispered.

The two friends sat at ease, sipping their tea together in comfortable silence, while watching the sun rise across the snowy hilltop.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know it's shorter than some of the previous chapters, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Their friendship is so beautiful!_

_Anyways, I think I'm done writing fanfiction, though — at least for the near future. I'm not that great of a story writer, and writing fiction doesn't come naturally to me. Truthfully, I just much prefer reading than writing fanfiction. I'm really sorry, but thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this series!_

_If you want to read more Harry and Hermione friendship fics, you can check out the community I run __via the link in my profile!_


End file.
